


【抹布鲁兹】无题

by Dawnwalker98



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwalker98/pseuds/Dawnwalker98
Summary: *乌鲁瓦希火场里的抹布鲁兹*自从鲁兹左侧胸口中弹之后，剩下都是我编的*涉及暴力，折磨拷问，瞳色羞辱，枪塞嘴，强制性交
Kudos: 7





	【抹布鲁兹】无题

……拖不了多久了。

找缪拉要的最后一块能量匣终于暗淡下来，手中的爆能枪最多还能射击三次。大脑清醒地意识到这点的时候，鲁兹心里竟也没觉得死亡这件事有多令人恐惧——由于伯伦希尔还未曾升空，焦虑占据了他更多的心神，又或是因为自从他下定决心选择留下来为陛下阻挡追兵的那一刻开始，他就已经明白了他势必会违背那个‘要活着接过元帅杖’的约定。

不过，为了保护陛下而奋战至死，这样的死法听起来倒也不坏。甚至对于他们这些帝国军人而言，如果他的墓志铭上能刻上这个，想必前往瓦尔哈拉时，前来迎接的连内肯普和法伦海特，都会对他羡慕不已。

“……那家伙的弹匣好像耗尽了！”

炽热的火浪，呛人的烟尘，不远处的枯木在熊熊燃烧的烈焰下终于轰然倒地。明亮的火光将通向伯伦希尔的足迹彻底掩盖，同样也将留守之人最后的退路燃烧殆尽。

“说啊，皇帝究竟往哪条路跑了？！”

那个受伤的金发神枪手终于被从大树后扯出来，拖着他的士兵脸上对他恐怖的射术还犹有惧色。领头中尉顿时大跨步走上前，回想起之前差点被那最后三发子弹贯穿脑门，他报复性地一脚朝着鲁兹的腹部狠狠地踹了过去。

“妈的，明明就只是个被狗皇帝留下来的弃子，还耽误老子这么长时间！”

被踹中肚子的男人倒在地上，仍然没说话。而中尉近乎是愤恨地盯着他。

将近四十人的小队被区区一人一枪打得不敢冒头，这事本就憋屈至极。还更别提死伤大半手下之后，才发现这次的最大目标、那个脑袋价值十亿帝国马克的皇帝，早就已经跑的没了影——

最大的鱼从眼前溜走，赔了夫人又折兵。没法责骂死去的手下都是酒囊饭袋，自然也就只能在唯一的俘虏身上发泄怒火和暴力。夜里被点燃的森林浓烟滚滚，以至于最开始甚至都没人发现，这个因左边胸口中弹而不停地流着血的男人，竟然并不是他们以为的皇帝亲卫队士兵。

“刚才你就是用这只手拿枪的，是吧？”

撇头命令仅剩的几个部下将人架到附近还未起火的树林里，中尉沿途甚至还仍嫌不够地又踢了几脚。直到将这自从被俘虏后无论如何虐打也不肯说出一个字的男人扔到地上，几个五大三粗的下级士官这才借着不远处的火光，发现了他们抓到的俘虏，竟然是一位一级上将。

帝国军中被授予一级上将衔的，总共也只有那么寥寥几人，因而他们很快就认出了这是克涅利斯.鲁兹。

然而这位拥有“神枪手”美名、五分钟前还将他们在火场里打得抱头鼠窜的提督，此刻却并未能保持与他军衔平齐的风度——殿后的勇将倒在泥地上，因为始终不肯开口告知皇帝的逃亡路线，而只得在不断的暴力拷问与踹腹虐打下蜷缩起身体。金色的发丝沾满了火灰和尘土，额头也磕破了，暗红的鲜血一路从他的脸颊流下，淌入左胸那个被光束枪直直贯穿的伤口，最后大片大片地洇在深色军服的布料上。

……所以就算是拥有如此高的军衔，是指挥着上万艘军舰在群星间飞跃的提督，此时又能怎样呢？

这位他们平日里终其一生大概也无缘见面的高级军官、一级上将，现在不也只能趴在地上，像只败犬似的，抬头仰视他们这些甚至连名字也记不住的小兵吗？

中尉近乎是恶意地想着，脚下那只满是污泥的皮靴更是用力地踩上鲁兹的手来回碾压。神枪手的双手是多么重要的东西——在听到这样百发百中的神枪手因为惯用的右手被一寸寸碾折，却又因为伤势而无法移动身体，只能挣扎着从喉咙里发出悲鸣的时候，这群背叛了帝国的下级士官，心中竟也陡然升起了一种扭曲的快意。

平常他们对待军阶高于自己的上司，就算是个在宇宙舰队里一抓一大把的少校，也得像狗似的看人脸色、恭恭敬敬。然而现在本应高高在上的舰队指挥官就这样倒在他们脚下，任凭他们如何施暴也无力反击。

如此强烈的反差让人几乎无法抑制继续施虐的冲动，但最终令这还只仅有肢体暴力的审讯彻底偏离了轨道的，还是因为有个眼尖的士兵发现了，这位一级上将就算是在这样极度的苦痛之下，也好似总在试图望向天空、并且最终由蓝变紫的眼睛。

“……妈的，真紧——刚进一点就快夹断我了……再给他把穴掰开点……对，就是这样——”

被人从地上粗暴地拖起、之后就像是给小孩子把尿般从背后分开膝窝抱起来的时候，鲁兹还在失血和全身上下接连不断的痛苦里晕晕沉沉。军裤和内裤都被一把扯掉，下体那块就连他自己都从未深入探索过的隐秘私处被两根粗糙的手指毫不留情地左右扒开，随即就被不知是谁的粗热硬物大力贯穿。直到穴口传来撕裂般的剧痛，他才终于从昏沉中再次清醒。

“啊啊，呼，真爽，爽死了……真是天生的男妓！”

不顾鲁兹痛极的闷哼，领头的中尉一边继续大开大合地挺腰抽插，一边甩手就是几个巴掌朝着鲁兹的屁股抽了过去。性器被温暖紧致的穴肉包裹的感觉舒服至极，虽然里面一开始还很干涩，但等有了大量的血液做润滑，顺利的抽插就让中尉开始难以自持地喘着粗气，“比老子在费沙玩过的那些女人还带劲！什么帝国军一级上将，看来就是个带有瞳孔变色这种下等基因的劣种而已！”

罗严克拉姆王朝的观念改革还时日尚短，因而在绝大多数士兵心里，仍旧还是留有高登巴姆时期的风气——劣等基因的携带者理应在出生的那一刻就被处死，就算是活下来，也只配当下等人和奴隶。

因而在发现鲁兹的眼睛与常人有异，竟会明显地改变颜色的时候，联想到此处的几个下级士官，顿时就丧失了对肆意玩弄这位金发的神射手这件事最后的那丝迟疑和畏惧。

也不知是谁先提起了乌鲁瓦希是个连站街女都找不到的驻军荒星。既然跑走了皇帝让兄弟们分不到钱，以至于去不了费沙的妓院，不如让这本就该是奴隶的鲁兹一级上将阁下，先给他们当当性处理工具。

“反正他眼睛变紫的时候还挺有意思的，仔细看看，这男妓脸长得也还真不错。”

“得亏不是出生在鲁道夫时期，是吧，鲁兹阁下？不然别说当什么带兵打仗的一级上将了——出生之后就该被送去妓院调教成肉便器！”

还算干净的左手被扯了过去，手心立刻就被猴急地塞入了一根阴茎。腰也被几双手合力扣住，让他的下体能够继续侍奉中尉的同时，上身还能平躺下来似的往后倒，用别的部位来暂且满足剩下几人迫不及待的淫欲。

“把嘴张开，乖乖地给哥几个舔！”

肥大的龟头带着黏糊糊的腥臭液体胡乱地戳在脸上，在使用后穴的中尉快速抽插所不断制造出的下流水声里，拉开裤链的几个士兵更是不约而同地先对准鲁兹的脸撸了两把。

体味浓重的汗液，雄性生殖器的骚味，在施暴者毫不客气地将粗大的肉茎整根硬塞入嘴里的时候，强烈的恶心和不适感顿时让鲁兹下意识地想要干呕。然而他紧缩的喉咙不仅没把令他难受的东西弄出去，反倒使得他口腔里柔软湿热的粘膜更加用力地挤压起深入的性器，如同是在被吸吮的快感顿时就让抓着他的士兵一阵头皮发麻。

“哈啊，没错，真舒服，这可真是太爽了——”

就如同使用飞机杯一般，使用鲁兹口腔的士兵一手用力扣住他的下颚，强迫他张大嘴，一手则扯着他的头发，公狗似的肆意摆腰向前挺。兴许是很久都没有发泄过，腥臭的肉棒往往是退出一半，就会再粗暴地整根塞进。直到鲁兹近乎无法呼吸，他才最后冲刺了几下。将胯下粗硬的耻毛扎在金发射手的嘴唇上，又把这位一级上将的嘴掰开了一点，才把积攒许久的浓精一滴不剩地射到了鲁兹的喉管里去。

然后不知是他在精虫上脑的快感里放松了钳制，还是身受重伤的俘虏终于做出了蓄力已久的反抗，完事从嘴里抽出的瞬间，鲁兹尖锐的牙齿重重地刮到了士兵的阴茎。

还正回味着口交所带来的美妙滋味的士兵顿时痛得一声惨叫，他匆匆检查了一眼下体，发现并无大碍后才松了口气，但后背上还是难免出了一身冷汗。他怒气冲冲的想给不听话的鲁兹留下一点难忘的教训，可拳头挥到半路，目光却正好对上那双紫色的眼睛。

金发的神枪手还在发出呛咳，被带出的精液挂在嘴角边。他的身体甚至因为被迫口交的感觉太过难受而本能地抽搐着，但眼底透出的平静竟让那士兵莫名地感到一种蔑视——他在被这身体里有着下等人基因的男妓瞧不起。

“……妈的！看来是要好好地教教你！”

“还没被调教过，所以还不会老老实实的口交是吧？！”眼角的余光忽然瞥到鲁兹无力下垂着的右手，气急败坏的士兵顿时就有了别的歪念头，“刚才你在火场里用枪打人很有一套嘛，又这么喜欢咬人，不如就用你自己的枪来磨磨牙，让你好好学学到底应该怎么舔！”

心爱的配枪被塞进嘴里，金属的枪管刻意卡在喉间，令他无法合上嘴。之前射入的残精混着无法咽下的唾液，很快便一同从嘴角边滴答着溢出来。

这是何等的失态啊。

然而就算是这样，鲁兹心里却觉得这反倒比要他吞咽那些背叛者的脏东西要好上百倍。

……所以伯伦希尔为什么还没有起飞呢？难道是缪拉他们在护卫陛下的途中，又遇到了新的追兵吗？

思绪再次飞向天空的时候，原本已经痛到麻木、甚至就连是否还在流血也感觉不到了的下身，忽然就传来了一阵难以忍受的刺激。

鲁兹有自信能够忍耐皮肉之苦，可他却完全没有做好获得快乐的准备。身体仿佛是被一道无法控制的快感电流所击中的时候，他甚至觉得自己口里还塞着根枪管真是万幸，不然他恐怕就真的会在这群卑鄙的背叛者面前，发出令他耻辱一辈子的声音。

“怎么？明明是被干爽了吧？这样都不肯出声，性子还挺烈——”

“操熟了就好了，说不定等会儿忍不住了，会比上次我们玩过的那个叫得更浪！”

“你们几个快点！不玩他就一边去！”

似乎是嫌这个姿势还不够令人满意，无法将自己肉棒的最后一小截完全塞进去，操烂这男妓下贱的后穴让他浪叫连连。快要射精的中尉唾了一口，干脆就将鲁兹的身体翻了过来。几个士兵压着鲁兹的头，强迫他分开双腿，就如同一只祈求交配的母狗一样脸贴着地、撅高屁股，露出被操得嫩肉直翻的穴口给所有人观赏。

“你看我们的鲁兹阁下，真不愧是天生的性奴隶，只被操了这么一阵，都学会了自己去找肉棒吸着往里吞呢！”

内脏仿佛被搅乱的混沌感还在继续，可金发的神枪手却不得不死死地咬住嘴里的枪管，好让自己的感觉尽数集中在疼痛上。之前那阵突如其来、就如同高潮似的快感令他难以自制地浑身发颤，正操他的中尉好似也发觉了这点，更是转而就对准了他体内那块软肉发了狠似的顶弄。而每当体内那根恶心的东西稍稍抽出一分，鲁兹就忍不住微微地塌下腰部，好让对方下次的插入能够更加顺利。

——明明不想流露出如此淫乱的丑态，可身体却像是违背了自己的意志，只知道下意识地寻求着快乐。

所以若是等会前来接引他的女武神看到了他这副样子，会不会厌恶得转身就走呢？

“不行，这肉套子要把老子夹射了——”

再一次无法自控地摇晃起臀瓣，本能地追求着愉悦而迎合起体内的令人反胃的粗大肉茎时，与生理上的剧烈快感同时到来的、如同黑洞一样足以将他活活击碎的巨大的屈辱和羞耻，终于让金发的射手痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

夜晚火场周围的树林里，从俘虏恐怖的射术下幸存的下级士官们，正大汗淋漓地进行着一场轮番奸淫。

胯下的囊袋有节奏地打得会阴啪啪作响，在不断抽送的下流水声里，上一根肉棒刚刚拔出，下一根就没有任何喘息时间地塞了进去。直到神射手红肿撕裂的穴口好似失禁一般地咕噜咕噜溢出白浊的汁液，混合着大量的鲜血一路从腿根大股大股地流到地上，士兵们才在他的头发、鼻梁，甚至是军服上满足地蹭干净残余的体液，将胯下的东西收回到裤子里。

瞳孔几近失焦，甚至就连越发靠近的火浪所带来的灼烫，也似乎感觉不到了。就在这样的意识朦胧之间，他最后一次下意识地抬头望向天空，在被高温扭曲的空气里，头顶的夜空好似终于投下了一道纯白皎洁的光影。

“妈的，这婊子还在看什么？”

满身脏污的男人不再动弹，终于变蓝的虹膜中，映出的是赤色的群星。

不屈的勇将不该如此死去。

唯有烈火才能安慰他忠诚的灵魂和身躯。

【END】


End file.
